


Want your skin up against mine

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How do lesbians have sex?”</p>
<p>If the question came from anyone other than Niall, Zayn would have given them a pointed look and walked away. But it’s Niall. And Niall’s chewing on her bottom lip in a nervous habit that she doesn’t show very often at all. </p>
<p>“I’m going to forgo the usual ‘your sex life must be <i>shit</i>’ comment and ask why you want to know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want your skin up against mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> An anon a _long_ time ago on my tumblr prompted me with: "cisgirl!ziall where zayn is lesbian and niall is questioning but she has some kinks (I don't care what- toys, rp, whatev) that she wants to try so she enlists her bestfriend zayn to help (and maybe feelings ensue? your call aha) I jus lovee fem!ziall"  
>  Hope this doesn't suck too much, bb. ♥

“How do lesbians have sex?”

If the question came from anyone other than Niall, Zayn would have given them a pointed look and walked away. But it’s Niall. And Niall’s chewing on her bottom lip in a nervous habit that she doesn’t show very often at all. 

“I’m going to forgo the usual ‘your sex life must be _shit_ ’ comment and ask why you want to know,” Zayn starts slowly, taking in the way Niall picks at the hem of her tank top. It’s not like Niall to be so nervous about something. Niall is always the ‘just go for it’ kind of girl. Act first, think later. She doesn’t give a crap what people think of her and she does things with such joy that it often makes Zayn envious. Seeing her like this, though, it makes Zayn curious to know exactly what had happened to her.

“Oh,” Niall says, licking her lips. “Well. I. I guess I’m curious?”

Zayn waits patiently for Niall to continue talking. She may be the token lesbian one in Niall’s group of friends but she’s not going to snub Niall for asking questions. 

“There’s this… well, obviously it’s a girl,” Niall continues, not meeting Zayn’s gaze just yet. “And she turns me on like no one else. I just want to know how lesbians you know, have sex. Apart from pussy eating and fingering, that is. I know that much. Do lesbians do that?” The last question comes out in a rush and Niall looks a little panicked to be asking. Zayn gives her a warm smile and pats her on the shoulder in a comforting manner. Niall automatically leans into her touch, almost burrowing against Zayn’s chest.

“There’s loads of ways women can have sex without men,” Zayn starts softly. “There’s the obvious, pussy eating and fingering. But there’s sex toys, scissoring, thigh riding, face riding and if you’re really into it, no touching at all.”

Niall’s brow furrows. “Isn’t the point _to_ touch?” she asks.

Zayn shrugs. “Some people can get off with words alone. They have to be super turned on, though.”

“Oh,” Niall says, sounding a little dumbfounded. “So… What do _you_ like?” 

“A lot of things,” Zayn replies. Niall lifts her head from Zayn’s shoulder, her bottom lip between her teeth again before she starts to talk.

“Do you like toys?” she asks.

Zayn nods. “Yeah,” she replies. “I have a few different ones.”

“Could you show me?” Niall asks.

Zayn blinks. It’s a little bit of an odd request but they’re been flat mates for about six months now, so they’re mostly passed the awkward stage of living with someone different. Zayn’s had a few girls over in the past, at different times, occasionally two at once, and she guesses it’s only natural for Niall to be curious.

With a nod, she gets up off the couch, motioning for Niall to follow her. She steps into her bedroom and sits on the bed, up near the head. She waits for Niall to join her and then she crosses her legs underneath herself.

“Are you sure you want to know?” Zayn asks. 

Niall nods emphatically. “Yes, Zayn, I do.”

“Alright,” Zayn says and then she reaches over into the bottom drawer of her bedside drawers, opening it. She reaches inside and pulls out a few different items. She places them all on the bed in front of her and turns to face Niall, who is just staring at the items. 

“I… Wow, that’s a lot of stuff,” Niall says softly.

“It’s only a few things, really,” Zayn replies. “Okay first, we have your standard issue vibrator.” She holds up the bright green, three inch vibrator in front so Niall can look at it. 

“Wait, these are all clean, right?” Niall asks hesitantly.

Zayn levels her with a look. “No, I just shove used toys back in my drawer,” she deadpans.

“Alright, sorry,” Niall replies.

“Everything is _thoroughly_ cleaned, Ni,” Zayn replies. “This is a rubber dildo…”

Niall all but snatches it from her. “Why does it have two heads?” she asks, turning the toy over in her hands, an absolutely perplexed look on her face. Zayn thinks that it’s kind of adorable. 

“So we can both be penetrated at the same time,” Zayn replies. “It’s fun if you get the angle right.”

“Oh,” Niall says, setting the toy down on the bed next to her. “What else?”

“Nipple clamps,” Zayn continues, holding the clamps up for her to see.

“Don’t you have your nipples pierced, though?” Niall asks, cocking her head a little, confusion clouding her expression.

“I used to use them before I got my nipples pierced,” Zayn replies easily. “And now I have them for whenever I have a girl over that likes them.” She shrugs and sets them to the side. “You never know when you’re going to get someone really kinky in bed with you.”

Niall nods but stays silent, watching Zayn carefully. 

“This is a rabbit vibrator,” Zayn explains. “Usually good for solo work but if you’ve got a girl you really want to kiss while getting off, this is also good for that.”

Niall takes the toy and stares at it before she bursts out laughing. “It looks like a rabbit!” she exclaims. “I didn’t know that.”

Zayn smiles fondly at her. “It’s really good for clit stimulation while being penetrated,” she comments. She picks up the next toy. “Butt plug,” she says, brandishing it before setting it down. “Anal beads, handcuffs, and, last, but not least, the suction cup dildo.”

“What’s that one for?” Niall asks as she reaches out for it.

“It’s for when you’re horny in the shower or somewhere,” Zayn starts. “You can stick it to almost any surface that it’ll grip on and just go for it.”

Niall’s eyes widen comically and she licks her lips. “Have you ever…?”

Zayn shrugs. “A few times,” she replies. “You’ve never been home though, just so you know.”

“Yeah,” Niall breathes. 

“Anything else you’d like to know?” Zayn asks.

Niall sets the dildo down and picks up the rabbit vibrator. “Could I…?”

“You want to borrow my toys?” Zayn asks, her brow furrowing a little. “Dude, that’s a bit… I’ll take you to the sex shop, I don’t mind.”

“No,” Niall says, shaking her head. “I… Would you show me?”

Zayn’s world stops completely. She blinks a few times, staring at Niall who’s looking at her with a mixture of nervousness and hopefulness on her face. “You want to watch me masturbate?” 

Niall shakes her head. “Can you do me?” she asks.

Zayn shrugs. “Alright,” she agrees. “What the hell.”

The look on Niall’s face shows that she wasn’t expecting Zayn to say yes. Zayn like sex. She likes Niall and she sees no real issue with it. Sure, she thinks that Niall is cute and she’d love to shag her on a regular basis but Niall’s just experimenting. They’re in university, that’s what girls are supposed to do, right? Or something like that. Zayn wouldn’t know, she came out when she was fifteen. 

It’s just a thing between friends and at least Niall is coming to her, rather than some random girl she picks up at a bar who may treat her wrong or worse, someone who is as clueless as Niall is.

“So, how do we do this?” Niall asks. “Do I just get naked or…?”

“How about we start slow?” Zayn suggests as she puts the other toys away, closing the bottom drawer when she’s done. She sets the vibrator on the top of the drawers to be used later.

“Alright,” Niall nods. “Slow. I can do that.”

Zayn shifts forwards until she’s barely an inch away from Niall’s lips. She gives Niall a moment to back away if she wants to but Niall crashes her lips onto Zayn’s eagerly, kissing her hotly. Zayn had no doubts that Niall would be a good kisser, and she’s glad that she gets to experience this first hand. 

Their lips slide together easily and before Zayn can even really feel Niall’s tongue in her mouth, Niall is pushing them back on the bed. She immediately curls her arms around Niall’s back and tilts her head up for a better angle. Niall’s body is soft and warm underneath Zayn’s fingers. She gently pushes her hand up the back of Niall’s shirt, seeking out the smooth skin underneath the fabric. 

Before Zayn even has a chance to explore the newfound skin, Niall is pulling back and whipping her shirt off over her head. She gives Zayn a heated look and reaches for the hem of Zayn’s top, tugging at it. Zayn gets the hint and pulls it off, tossing it onto the floor. 

“So not fair,” Niall mumbles, her gaze raking down Zayn’s bare chest. 

Niall strokes a hand tentatively down Zayn’s stomach and circles around her belly button before she reaches behind herself to take off her bra. Her perky breasts come into view and Zayn just wants to reach out and touch them. She licks her lips and glances up at Niall before she takes her bra off as well. 

“Did it hurt?” Niall asks. “Getting your nipples pierced?” 

“A little,” Zayn replies easily. “But the pleasure of them now far outweighs the memory of the pain.”

“Can I touch one?” 

Zayn nods and Niall reaches up to cup one of Zayn’s breasts in her hand. She thumbs over the nipple piercing and Zayn hisses at the touch, her nipples hardening even more underneath the contact. Without hesitation, Niall lowers her head and takes the nipple into her mouth, her tongue rolling the bar easily. Zayn groans and fists the bed sheets, arching into Niall’s mouth.

“Fuck,” she breathes as Niall pulls back, thumbing over the wet nipple a few times before she kisses Zayn again.

Zayn strokes one hand down Niall’s back while the other cups Niall’s breast, rolling her nipple with her thumb like Niall had just done to her. It makes Niall whine loudly into the kiss. Niall’s hand comes up and joins Zayn’s on her breast, kneading the flesh a little.

She flips them over after a few more moments and lays Niall out underneath her. Zayn sits up and reaches for a hair tie, quickly fastening back her hair into a messy ponytail. 

“You sure you want to do this?” Zayn asks and Niall nods emphatically.

“Yes,” she breathes. “I’ve wanted to do this for ages… Have sex with a girl, I mean.”

“Right,” Zayn agrees. She reaches for the button on Niall’s jeans and Niall immediately drops her hands to help Zayn, shoving down the offending denim.

Zayn sits back enough to take her own jeans off as well, just so Niall doesn’t feel left out. Niall’s wearing white cotton knickers and she’s already got a little wet patch on them. It makes Zayn’s mouth water just a little at the sight. 

Niall easily spreads her legs, placing one on either side of Zayn’s hips, bending at the knee. She looks up at Zayn with an intense gaze and Zayn bends down to kiss her again. It’s slower this time, with a lot more heat behind it.

She never really thought about shagging her flat mate, but here she is, Niall practically naked underneath her, wanting sex. She thought stuff like that only ever happened in the movies. Niall kisses like she does everything else in life – enthusiastically and passionately. It makes Zayn’s body tingle, all the way down to her toes. 

She pulls back enough to trail kisses down Niall’s throat, dragging her teeth across Niall’s sensitive skin before she’s taking her nipple into her mouth, sucking on it. Niall’s body is so responsive, she thinks as Niall squirms underneath her. It’s such a delight. 

Niall pants and taps Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn lifts her head and looks up at Niall. “Um,” she starts. “Can you…” Her gaze flicks to the vibrator sitting on top of the bedside drawers and Zayn nods. She reaches for it at the same time as Niall takes off her knickers, leaving her completely naked. Zayn’s mouth goes dry at the sight.

“Fuck,” Zayn breathes. “You’re so gorgeous.”

Niall snorts. “Speak for yourself,” she says. “But thank you.”

Zayn nods and tears her gaze away from Niall’s glistening pussy. It’s somewhat thrilling to know that she’s the cause of this. That it’s been her body pressed against Niall’s, kissing her and getting her wet. It’s quite a powerful feeling, she thinks.

“Still sure?” Zayn asks again, locking gazes with Niall who nods and lets out an exasperated sigh. 

“Still sure,” Niall repeats. “C’mon, Zaynie, show me how lesbians have sex.”

“Alright,” Zayn agrees. She brushes the head of the toy over Niall’s clit once before she slowly pushes it into her wet entrance. Niall’s body easily accommodates for the toy and Zayn is entranced just watching it disappear inside of her. She wants to replace the toy with her tongue and just go down on Niall until she can take no more but Niall wants this. She wants the toy. She wants to know what this is like and Zayn isn’t going to deny her that.

Once the toy is inside of Niall far enough, her breathy sighs filling the otherwise quiet room, Zayn turns the base to the lowest vibration setting. Niall’s entire body jolts from it. 

“Holy fuck,” Niall hisses. “Fuck, Zayn, _fuck_.”

Zayn grins and angles the clit stimulant so it’s pressing against her properly. Niall whines loudly at that and she bucks down onto the toy. 

“Kiss me, please,” Niall asks. Zayn slides up her body, one hand still holding the toy in place, letting her get used to it first. She dips her head and kisses Niall hotly, sucking Niall’s tongue into her mouth.

“This okay?” Zayn asks and Niall nods.

“Yes,” she breathes. “Fuck, this is… _wow_.”

Zayn dips her head again, sucking a love bite onto Niall’s neck as she rocks down into the toy. She turns up the vibration setting after a few minutes and Niall almost screams. Her face is flushed and her lips are shining in the light of the room. She looks positively wrecked already.

“Niall,” Zayn says after a few more moments. “Can I go down on you?”

Niall nods. “Yes,” she whines. “Please, _yes_.”

Zayn shifts down her body and turns the vibrator aside so the little bunny ears are away from Niall’s clit and she licks over it. The different sensation makes Niall moan loudly and she fists the bed sheets in her hands tightly. 

“Fuck,” she groans. 

Zayn turns off the toy and slips it out of Niall, immediately replacing it with her tongue. She greedily licks at Niall’s dripping wet entrance, pulling the taste into her mouth. Niall is whimpering now, her body starting to shake. Zayn hardens her tongue and flicks it over Niall’s clit rapidly and Niall bucks down into her mouth, her hips moving so she’s basically fucking herself onto Zayn’s tongue. It’s amazing, Zayn thinks. She keeps her tongue inside of Niall as she picks up the toy again, turning the base back on and pushing the head against Niall’s clit. 

The sensations must be too much for her, as she yells out and orgasms, her wetness coating Zayn’s tongue. Zayn turns off the toy and tosses it to the side so she can focus on licking Niall clean, greedy for her taste. 

“Shit,” Niall pants a short while later. She taps Zayn on the shoulder and Zayn lifts her head from between Niall’s legs. She wipes her hand on the back of her mouth and moves to lie down next to Niall. “Fuck me that was good.”

“Just did,” Zayn replies with a cheeky grin.

Niall playfully bats at Zayn and rolls into her, snuggling against her chest. She peppers kisses wherever her lips reach before tilting her head up to kiss Zayn. Zayn pulls back a little before their lips can touch and Niall pouts.

“I’m going to have pussy breath,” she says by way of an explanation. “I was down there for a while.”

“I know,” Niall replies. “It was good.” She cups the back of Zayn’s head and pulls her in for a long, hot kiss. 

Niall moans and Zany’s faintly shocked that she isn’t put off by the taste. Not a lot of girls that even Zayn has been with liked to kiss after she’d eaten them out. It was a personal preference, but Niall can’t seem to get enough. It turns Zayn on more than she’d like to admit. 

“Can I finger you now?” 

Zayn pulls back and blinks. “You want to do that?” she asks.

Niall nods. “I asked how lesbians have sex, didn’t I? Well, that means getting you off too, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Zayn breathes, her tongue darting out of her mouth to wet her lips. 

Niall grins and eagerly tugs down Zayn’s dark green knickers. She throws them over the edge of the bed and before Zayn even has a chance to breathe, Niall’s hand is between her legs, easily finding her clit. She strokes over it, keeping her gaze locked with Zayn’s the entire time. 

It doesn’t take long before Zayn is a panting mess in Niall’s arms. She was impossibly turned on before and with the added stimulation, she’s already on edge. 

“There,” Zayn whispers against Niall’s lips. “Right there.” Niall crooks her fingers inside of Zayn and rubs over Zayn’s clit a little sloppily but it gets Zayn right at the edge of her orgasm. 

A few more thrusts later, Zayn is coming, clinging to Niall as she does. Her chest is heaving with the need to try and catch her breath, Niall’s fingers riding her through her orgasm. Zayn shudders when Niall finally stops and she watches with wide eyes as Niall lifts her hand to her lips, her tongue darting out to tentatively lick at her fingers. 

“It’s not that bad of a taste,” Niall comments. “I’ve eaten worse.”

Zayn snorts and buries her face in Niall’s shoulder at the comment. They cuddle for a little while, the sheets pulled up over their rapidly cooling bodies.

“So,” Zayn starts after a while, stroking her hand through Niall’s hair. “How was that?”

“Pretty amazing,” Niall replies with a grin. She kisses Zayn sweetly on the lips. “Thank you.”

Zayn nods. “Now you’ll be able to go and seduce that girl you were after.”

Niall flushes. “About that,” she starts. “It might have actually been you?”

Zayn blinks. “Me?” she repeats.

“Yeah,” Niall replies a little guiltily. “Um. I’ve kind of really liked you for a while and I got it in my head that you’d never respond to me just asking to kiss you or something. Because, you know, apparently I was straight? I think I’m bisexual, though. I like that. I think it’s very me.”

Zayn grins at Niall’s rambling. “I think it’s very you, too,” she agrees. “And for the record, I like you too.”

Niall beams at her. “Does this mean we get to shag regularly now?”

Zayn laughs and flops onto her back. “Yeah,” she says. “If you like.”

“Awesome,” Niall replies, snuggling into Zayn’s chest. “Next time maybe you can show me how more of those toys work.”

Next time. Zayn likes the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number 16 of mine for [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has participated so far, it means so very much a lot to me. You have no idea just how much. I love you all.
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
